A World of Heroes
by TriggerBlaze16
Summary: Danny's adventures don't end with a giant asteroid, the only difference is now he is fighting supervillians instead of ghosts. After PP


**Chapter 1 The Devil Throws a Hissy Fit**

Random images flickered across the pocket dimension, bright and dark flashes against the dreadful snow white that occupied what should have been empty space. Had it been a mortal who had lived in this place they would have been long since been driven insane by the horror and intensity that radiated throughout this world. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your opinion, this place did not house mortals; what it housed was far, far worse.

Adrift in this dark world was a single island, just small enough to hold a television, a red recliner and one very effeminate villain. The dark entity that was feared throughout the cosmos and with a thousand titles to its dark name sat upon its easy chair with a malicious smirk painted across his face.

His entire figure was cloaked with the kind of relaxation only a serial killer or monster could pull off. The kind of relaxation that said I just got away with a murder, what are you going to do about it. His narrow highlighted eyes stared intently at the television screen as if it held his grandest desire, which in a way it did assuming his plan worked, which he had every bit of confidence would happen.

Shown on the screen was a young boy of sixteen years, covered with a black and white jumpsuit, combat boots and gloves. His neon green eyes shone with a euphoria that came from the feeling of having just succeeded in something truly important. In the boy's case the delight came from having just saved the entire Earth itself.

A disturbingly deep laugh came from the villain's throat as the ancient evil known only by the nickname Him threw back his head in a sick twisted kind of ecstasy. Then he spoke in a high pitched echoing voice that sounded nothing like his laugh.

"Oh Danny boy, Danny boy if only you knew the _DANGER _you were about to face. You wouldn't be smiling at all_. _But you don't know and _SO I WIN. _Now go and reveal yourself to the world like a good naive child _SO I CAN FINALLY BE RID OF YOU._"

With his deranged rant finished the ultimate monster threw back its head and laughed once more a deep bellow that echoed his challenge up to the Heavens.

**Scene change**

As Danny back flipped gracefully off the intangibility tower he found himself with a rare infectious smile. After nearly a week of rushing, building, giving speeches, and planning the salvation of the Earth they had finally succeeded. The world was safe from the asteroid and the war with Plasmius had come to an end at last. With that happy thought in mind he landed gently on the hard packed snow and looked up toward the sky.

His gaze was fixed on the asteroid as it flew further and further away from his home. Soon it would be gone altogether and there would be no trace of Vlad's final psychotic extremely fruit-loopish plot. At least he hoped it was Vlad's final plot as he did not want to imagine something worse than this one.

These were his thoughts right before he got tackled by Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. Not even the snow that suddenly shot up the back of his pants and shirt could wipe off the incredibly corny smile. A small hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned to Jazz in time to hear.

"Good job little brother or should I say hero."

Before he could comment that she needed to work on making her compliments less corny even more then she needs to improve her witty banter, the sound of metal boots impacting against snow somewhat a muted thud came from the right. With a slight turn of his head Danny took in the sight of a hulking metallic robotic suit that stood around a foot taller than Danny; it was Skulker. Surrounding him were several dozen ghosts, some of them he recognized as old friends such as Frostbite, Clockwork and Dora while others like Walker, Technus and Spectra who he could see in the back of the crowd were old enemies, and some were ghosts Danny did not recognize at all.

Danny got up of the ground and walked up to meet with Skulker, though he did this with caution keeping in mind all the dangerous weapons and threats this ghost had leveled against him. When he had gotten within three feet of Skulker he stopped moving forward and tilted his head slightly so he could look him in the eyes.

"I don't know what to say except thanks Skulker. To all of you." In that once sentence Danny tried to place as much gratitude as he could possibly fit. Gratitude for every ghost and every helping hand that had worked together to save so many lives. He truly could not think of another thing to say for how do you thank the people responsible for helping you protect those you loved.

Behind Skulker and the other ghosts he saw the builders, engineers, and scientists who had helped build the tower and its cables. They were coming out of the operations building, presumably so that they could celebrate or maybe to drag him into the celebration. He made a mental note to turn intangible before the crowd could crush him. Above even the mountains were various figures flying toward them in both machines or their own powers.

Heavy hitting superheroes like the Power Puff Girls and minor leaguers such as The Masked Magician cut majestic figures through the air. In between the flying titans rode dozens of helicopters and planes expertly operated by pilots from numerous different organizations. And they were all celebrating their safety, the heroes sending energy blasts far into sky (after making sure they would not hit anyone else of course) and doing loop Dee loops in midair. Pilots were pumping their fists into the air and whooping their success.

All of this Danny saw out of the corner of his eye as he placed his main focus on Skulker. He had learned after two years of nonstop ghost fighting that not paying attention to your enemy could often have dangerous and painful consequences. This is why he tensed as soon as he saw Skulker force a smile upon his robotic mask. Then his fist shot out faster than Danny was ready for and he spoke in that deep, strangly non robotic sounding voice of his.

"Don't get too mushy on us Ghost Child. Remember I'll never stop hunting you" suddenly a smile split his face and he continued "and now that you saved your world, you're a much more valuable prize." With his piece said he let go of Danny and flew towards the ghost portal thousands of ghosts following him back to their disturbing spectral home.

**Scene change**

Back In the demon lord's dimension the fierce smirk widened ever so slightly across Him's face. He had been worried about how the ghosts would react to what was about to happen. Would they ignore the boy's cry for help or would they try to save him? Would they split down amongst their individual opinions of the child? Most importantly would they ruin his plan? Fortunately all that worry had been for not as all the ghosts were back in their home dimension. He silently applauded himself for thinking to keep the ghost portal open just long enough. After all, it simply would not do to have the boy running off to another dimension before he was utterly destroyed!

**Scene change**

More crunching snow alerted Danny to the presence of two figures behind him. He turned to them and was only mildly surprised to see his parents standing before him. What truly surprised him was the fact that neither of them had any weapons on them. As a general rule the elder Fentons' encounters with his phantom half consisted of screams of "punk" and "ectoplasmic slime" and roars of "when I catch you I am gonna tear you apart molecule by molecule" followed by gunshots, lots of gunshots. The fact that they were not following that pattern now was surprising but not unpleasant. A small crowd of maybe thirty people had come to surround him. They were not uncomfortably close but they were there regardless. Then Jack spoke in his normal voice though he sounded a bit more serious than usual.

"Nice job, Danny." Abruptly his voice shifted in the smallest of degrees to the tone he used when talking to his family. "Or should I say _Danny_" he aid as he swung his arm over Maddie. The actions of a relaxed father and his emphasis on his name told Danny exactly what was happening. So Danny decided to counter the situation in the best way he could; putting on his hero façade and confusing the crap out of them until they were not bugging them anymore. Danny raised one arm and extended his pointer finger in an exaggerated motion that most people would think of when a person was chastising someone. Then he called out in his dramatic hero voice.

"Sorry citizens but I have no idea what you're talking about." Maddie promptly ruined this by pushing his hand down and placing her own hand on his shoulder then asking.

"Isn't there something you want to tell us?" Danny almost screamed at this question. They had essentially just announced on international television that they knew Danny _Phantom_ on a personal level. There was no way in hell he could avoid his fans and the paparazzi if this charade continued. Then Jazz came forward and made the situation even worse, he assumed she did this because she thought he was afraid of his parents' reaction.

"It's okay Danny, they know." It took every ounce of Danny's self-control not to starting screaming as Jazz, one of the smartest people he knew; massively screwed over any chance he had of recovering the situation. He turned his head in a panic and saw Valerie and the other people in the crowd with curious looks upon their faces. But he noticed in surprise not one of those faces was hate filled or angry; not even Valerie's face. Suddenly Danny realized the truth, that if there was ever a time to reveal his identity it was now when the entire world felt a sense of gratitude towards him; their savior. This was his best chance for acceptance.

He stepped forward with a hope filled and determined look upon his face and he almost went through with it. He almost summoned the rings; he almost made Him's goal a reality but then an ecto-blast caught him in the shoulder.

**Scene Change**

Him's eyes went wide as the boy flew backwards right before he revealed himself. His jaw dropped in shock as Danny phased through the ground and came up with his fist cocked back ready to deliver a beating on the idiots who had just unknowingly saved his life from becoming a terrible nightmare. Him watched in shock as Danny Phantom beat Agents O and K of the Guys In White into a bloody mess.

**Scene change**

It was only after Agent O followed Agent K to the ground with a broken nose, two black eyes and a definite concussion that Danny ceased his attack. Slightly short of breath he turned back to the crowd… who were staring at him with a different look, a look of fear. Danny briefly scanned the crowd hoping to find at least one friendly face among the crowd as he pushed away the slight guilt that came from having freaked out the crowd.

It was not the first time he had dealt with people being afraid of him and why should he apologize for defending himself. Despite his experience with it, he briefly thought that would have been pleasant to be accepted instead of feared. But the GIW had just proved that hope an impossibility.

Thankfully, those thoughts did not get to continue any further for that was when a loud screaming came from behind him. Quickly he turned to see… a woman from the operations center slapping agents O and K into an even worst state then before and calling them the worse names in the book for attacking him.

Yet she had the same expression of fear on her face and there was something else that took him an instant longer to place. It was worry, he realized and the fear he had seen on everyone faces was fear that he had been hurt. Danny had to admit it was kind of nice to be worried about by someone other than his teammates. Though he also made a mental note to never reveal himself to public as his fear of the paparazzi, competent ghost hunters and most importantly fan girls had just increased immensely.

A hand descended onto his shoulder and he looked to see those Amethyst eyes he loved so much staring into his own with clear worry in her eyes. Those eyes then turned to the slight burn that rested upon his shoulders and he instantly relaxed. Reassuring her that he was fine was something he could handle easily enough.

But it turned out he had no need to reassure her as she gave a fearsome Manson scowl to the two GIW agents. For a second Danny feared he might need to stop Sam from hospitalizing the two agents with even worse wounds than Danny had given them. But apparently she felt that Danny had already done enough to them and instead pulled Danny towards the operations booth to get him medical treatment for the slight burn the ecto gunshot had left.

**Scene change**

Him stood in the center of his little island and watched as the irritating little child hero was pulled into the operations booth and was showered with praise. He watched as the _President of The United States _himself came in to personally rebuke the two bumbling agents who had opened fire on Danny and publically fire them. He watched as the world celebrated it's hero and its safety after a long harrowing week.

Then it was Him's turn to scream. And scream he did, in absolute fury he unleashed a scream that would have shattered windows and bullet proof glass. The various images that flashed across the dimension shifted to match their master's mood. Suddenly images of children and women being raped and murdered, Infants being torn limb from limb, various shots of soldiers dying upon the battlefield and a thousand other atrocities filled the room.

Then the devil threw a hissy fit. He leaped on to his easy chair and tore it apart with his claws. He stopped his high heeled shoes in frustration and sent a massive flaming circle spiraling out from where he stood. But that was not enough for a demon such as Him. Instead he rose up into the air and then he came down on the television, kicking it off the island and sent it flying down toward the abyss. Then he summoned a second television and repeated the process. Throughout the entire temper tantrum he shouted one thing.

"It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair!"

How much trouble had he gone through to ensure that this would not happen? He had changed the fate of that accursed Vlad Masters by blasting him with ecto energy. He had caused the boy to cheat on the most important test of his life. He had attempted to cause a massive explosion to kill the brat's family and he would have succeeded had Clockwork not interfered. He had driven Plasmius even more insane hoping he would kill the boy, instead he had become the mayor of the insignificant town in which boy had lived.

Finally Him had arrived at his final hope, he would cause the boy to reveal himself to the entire world. Then afte taking some time to prepare, the Guys In White would attack Phantom with their entire army and kill him! But his plan had been ruined by the very idiots he had been relying on. Oh, how he hated irony.

Nothing had worked! Now he stood with the worst possible future before him; a future that reeked of the only thing in the universe even worse than Love. A future of heroes.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I got inspired for this story by Hero Love by The Divine Demon. In it Danny Phantom is considered the world's greatest hero and I decided it would be nice to see how he got that way. Also this story is gonna be a massive crossover between the Powerpuff girls, Danny Phantom, the Fairly OddParents (did you catch its reference in this chapter) and all the shows connected to those ones and then a few more shows. Also this story will not be crossing over with the Justice League, Teen Titans or any show that has a franchise standing behind (No Marvel or D.C.) I will try to update this within the next month or so. See ya folks.**


End file.
